Roy's Omega
by Trisha85
Summary: Everyone in Amestris is born with being either a Omega,Alpha and a Beta
1. Human Transmutation

**Fullmetal alchemist **

**Human Transmutation**

**Pairings**:Edward elric/Roy mustang,Alphonse/Winry

**Summary**: Omega-Edward,alpha-Roy,Alpha-Alphonse, omega-Winry

**Chapter 1**  
Everyone in Amestris is born with the omega and alpha gene others are born as beta's out in a little country not far from central city there is a town called Resembool where a family called the Elrics live the oldest son of the Elrics was born a omega and the youngest shockingly was born as a alpha,who of course found his mate in Winry Rockbell who is their neighbor,but with their father having left and their mother ill with knowing if she'll live the boys stayed by their mother's side until one day she passed in her sleep.

At her funeral and everyone left but the two brothers alphonse said to his brother"I'm cold...and I'm hungry what are we going to do without her brother?""We're not Al we're going to bring mom back."Ed said with a a year or two of being taught alchemy by their teacher Izumi Curtis Edward and alphonse made it back home and they started to prepare to bring their mother back with ed saying"composes of 35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and traces of other elements. Now the only thing left we have to add is our blood."Once done with adding their blood they went to stand outside of the transmutation circle.

And they got down on their knees and Edward said"Ready Al we're going to get mom back."Alphonse nodded his head and said"Yes brother lets do this,let's get mom back."Ed nodded his head the boys place both of their hands down on the transmutation circle and they activated their alchemy to their array Alphonse then said"Brother it's working!."Then all of a sudden Al was up in the air shouting"BROTHER,BROTHER!"Then Edward was shouting"ALPHONSE, ALPHONSE!"

Then all of a sudden everything went white when Edward heard Alphonse shouting"BROTHER!HELP MEEEEE."Then Edward had seen a black figure and ed said"Who are you give me back my brother please he's all I have left."Then the figure said"I am known as truth and for your brother you will have to pay the equivalent exchange.""Fine! I'll pay anything just please give Al back please he's all I have left in this world please."Then Edward suddenly felt a huge pain in his leg like it was being ripped off then Edward screamed"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!."when Edward stopped screaming he noticed that he was back in the basement.

Then Edward started to look around and noticed that Alphonse was still not with him, he then noticed a suite of armor so he crawled over to it dipped his finger in his blood and he drew a blood seal just under the lip where the head sat,then he poured as much of his alchemy as he can into it, then he felt the same pain in his left arm and he started to scream again until he passed out.

all of a sudden the suite of armor started to move Alphonse then gasped when he looked down at his hands and his body then he looked up and saw his brother passed out,Alphonse picked him up and he carried his brother to the Rockbell's residence and knocked when the door opened and he saw Pinako and Winry standing there with their mouths opened Alphonse said"Please help him."That made the two woman move into gear the told Alphonse to bring Edward into the operating room that they had always set up and they started on working Edward to save him.

Once they were done there was a knock on the door Pinako went and opened the door and there stood a young man in a military uniform who said"Good ma'am my name is Colonel Roy Mustang I'm here to speak to one Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric."Pinako then frowned at that and said"Follow me Colonel."Once the Colonel and Hawkeye was in the house Hawkeye closed the door and Roy followed Pinako to the back room were he saw a teenage boy sitting in a wheel chair with a blank look on his face when Pinako said"Boys this is Colonel Roy Mustang he came to speak to you."

Then Pinako moved out of the way for the Colonel to walk into the room once in the room both Roy mustang and Edward Elric had noticed that they were mates,and Roy knew hat he would not let any harm come to his mate that he would protect him with his everything,Edward also noticed how that the Colonel was his mate and that he would protect him from everything and he hoped that one day he would give the colonel children as well.

When Roy was is the room and Pinako had left he said"Well as your neighbor said my name is Colonel Roy Mustang I work for the military and I came here to see if you would like to enlist in the military after all we have some of the biggest library's around,so if you want to enlist come to Central City in a week."Roy then turned and walked out of the room and once Hawkeye and Roy left.

Once they had left Edward had gotten determined to go to Central just to be by his mate,if his mate would have him that is though he hope that his mate would want him even if he is younger then him though then Edward looked to Pinako and said"Hey Granny I have the money in my closet for the automail surgery I would like to have that done please.""Are you nuts kid that may or may not kill you,you know that right Ed.'"Yea I know that but I want to go to Central,because that man that was just here I found out that he is my mate Granny so please?"Pinako sighed then said"Fine Ed we'll do it though it will be about a year for you to recover though ."

Then Ed said"Are you kidding Granny I'll be recovered in about a week tops I have a mate to get to you know."Ed said that with a grin then Pinako said"Right then we better get to it then hey Ed."So Pinako and Winry then wheeled Edward into the operating room to get started on the surgery to put in ports for his new arm and leg replacements.

_Line Break_

Once the surgery was done then Pinako then measured Edward for his new arm and leg to be made,once done with that she went and started to make his arm and Pinako and Winry where done making Edward his arm and leg they then had him sitting on the couch and where lining up the nerves to his new arm and leg Winry then said"Ready Ed we're going to attach the auto mail to you now.""Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be,let's start then.""Right then Ed on ,two,THREE."Pinako and Winry both pulled the lever to attached the automail to edward who of course then screamed in pain from it.

They then got Alphonse to lay his brother down on the couch so that he can try to recover from the pain of adding automail to his Edward was done resting Pinako had ordered them a train ticket to Central City so the next day Edward and Alphonse had left on the train to Central city to join the military and so that Edward can try to be with his mate.

Once Edward and Alphonse made it to Central city they noticed a couple of military officers where waiting for them when they got off the train one of the officers then came forward and said"Is one of you Edward Elric?""Yes that would be me,may I ask why?""Colonel Mustang had sent us to bring you to headquarters so that you may begin to study for the alchemy exam,so if you two could follow us we'll bring you to him."So Edward and Alphonse started to follow the officers to the cars.

Once they had reached the headquarters the officers then showed the two boys where colonel Mustang's office was,once there the head officer then opened the door to the outer office then brought the boys to the inner office then he knocked on the door when he heared"Enter."He opened the door and led the boys into the office until they stood in front of Mustang's desk when Roy Mustang then looked up he said"Welcome Central city boys,you may leave now major I want to speak to the boys alone.""Of course sir."The major then saluted to him and then he left the room,

Then Mustang looked back to the boys and said"Well,I see that you both had made it here safe and sound,now if you both would follow me I'll show you where you would be staying so that you can study for the exams."With that the three of them then left the office and out to Roy's car, when they all climbed in Roy then started the car and drove them to Shou Tucker's residence,once there they got out and Roy then went and knocked on the door when the door opened there stood Shou Tucker "Why good evening there Colonel may I ask what brings you by my place?"

Then the colonel said"Tucker these will be staying with you so that they can study for the state exam that'll be in a month's time,though if I hear that you had hurt them I will burn you, you hear after all the older brother there is my omega so he better not come to any harm.""Of course colonel I will indeed protect them."The colonel then nodded his head to him, then a little girl came out with a big dog who of course came running and landed on Edward when the little girl the said"Alexander, that's not very nice,come on boy off."

When the dog got off of Edward,Edward asked"What's your name little one?""My name is Nina,are you going to be my big browther's?"Then Edward said"Well if you want us to we don't we Al?""Nope always nice when we get other siblings."Alphonse said to the little girl when Ed then said"My name is Edward and this is Alphonse my younger brother."Then Nina then turned and said"Little big browther why are you wearing an armor?"

Alphonse then looked to Edward and Ed then said"Well he's wearing it because... it looks cool don't it so whats your name little one?""Yea does look cool and my name is Nina and this is Alexander.""Well nice to meet you Nina my name is Edward and this is my brother Alphonse and we're going to stay here for a while so that we can study for the exam."

Then Nina the said"Oh,I can help you study I'm weally good at it my daddy said so."Ed then smiled at that and said"Really then I can really use the help then."That made Nina smile, as they were talking Roy and Shou Tucker was then watching the three talk amongst themselves the colonel walked over to the three and said"Well,Tucker is going to show you two to a room for the night tomorrow you should get in some studying done for the exam in a week."With that the colonel then left the Elrics with a pat to Edwards head as he walked by.


	2. studying for the state exam

**Chapter 2**

**Studying for the state exam**

The next morning Edward was up at dawn studying for the exam a while later Alphonse came and told Edward"Brother Breakfast is ready come and eat please?""Ok Al I'm coming."Edward then marked his spot and got up and then left with Alphonse to go and have breakfast with Shou Tucker and his little girl once the reached the room Nina spotted them and ran to Edward and said"Morning little big bwother did you sleep well?"

Edward then smiled down at Nina and said"Why yes I did Nina thank you for asking,why don't we go and eat huh?"Nina then smiled and said"Ok."and she rushed over to the table and Shou then said"Morning Edward,the Colonel called and he said that he'll be over today to see how your studying is going."Edward turned toward Shou and said"Ah I see thank you for telling me mr. Tucker."Then Shou smiled at him and said"Come now Edward you and Alphonse can call me Shou."

Edward then said"Well if you insist,did the Colonel by chance say what time he was coming?"Shou then thought for a second and said"I believe he said around nine o'clock."After the brothers where done eating they went back to the library to study some more and before they realized it was already 9:00 am when they heard a knock at the house door Shou answered the door and there stood Roy Mustang.

Shou then said"Ah good morning Colonel,why don't you come on in the boys are in the library right now studying for the exam."Roy then stepped inside and said"I see,I would like to see them now Shou.""Of course colonel if you would follow me."Roy then followed Shou into the house to find the two boys,they finally found them in the library surrounded by books when Roy coughed to let the boys know he was there.

Edward and Alphonse looked up and saw them Edward blushed a bit when he saw his alpha standing in the doorway when Roy said"Hello,boys studying lot's?""Yes mr. Tucker has a lot of books on alchemy that we didn't know about."Then Roy entered the room and went to the boys and asked"Edward do you mind if I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" Edward shyly looked up at his alpha and said"I would like to alpha."Roy had to suck in some air when Edward called him alpha,Roy then showed Edward out of the room and down the hall and into another room.

Roy then went and sat down in one of the chairs and Edward doing the same as the then took a deep breath in and let it out and said"Edward I know that we are mates and I know that I have to wait until you are of age to bound with you and another thing is that when you join the military you should go into the Information gathering under Maes Hughs you'll like him as a boss,he looks out for all of his men as do I the reason I'm telling you this now is so that when we bound it would be allowed because if you were under my command we would not be able to bound at all."

Edward frowned at that and asked"So if I went under the Information gathering unit you and I can bound when I turn of age?""Yes but we will have to wait until your of age though,but that doesn't mean that we can't get to know each other though right until we can bound""Yea,hey if I go to the information I can find out how to get my brother's and my bodies back right?"Roy had to smile at that and said"Yea that's right you can search thereon how to do that."

Then Edward smiled brightly at Roy and said"Ok so after the exams I'll ask to go to the information unit then."Then Roy said"Well when I leave here I'll stop by my friends place and talk to him about you joining his team and that you are my omega alright?"Edward beamed at that and he hugged Roy who hugged him back.


	3. The state exam

Chapter 3

**The state exam**

After the month of studying Edward and Alphonse finally made it to the military office to do the exam,Edward walked up to the secretary and said"Hi,my name is Edward Elirc,my brother and I are here to do the exam?"The secretary smiled and said"Oh,of course you see those big double doors down the hall?"Edward then looked where she is pointing and said"Yes I do is that where they are holding them?""They are indeed,by the my name is Joy.""Nice meeting you and thank you for your help."

With that Edward and Alphonse went down the hall to the double doors and opened them then he turned to Alphonse and said"Well Al this is it huh?""Yes brother we finally made it here let's do our best huh brother?""Yep I have to agree with you there Al."With that Edward and Alphonse then closed the doors behind them and they of course spotted Colonel Mustang at the front of the room who of course spotted them as well and gave them a small smile of encouragement.

Just then the Fuhrer King Bradley had walked in and said"Good morning everyone my name is Fuhrer Bradley now let's get started shall we first up is the written exam."And with that Colonel Mustang then handed out the exams for everyone to take for the next couple the Fuhrer said"Begin!"With that everyone then started on their own test.

After about three to four hours they had finally finished the test when Edward said"Finally I thought that my wrist was going to fall off from all that writing."Then Edward noticed that Roy was walking up to them and said"Good morning boys,how do you think you did on the first part of the exam?""I think I did pretty well I answered all of the questions though I think I might a twisted my wrist with all the writing I did though."Said Edward to Roy then Alphonse said"Yea I think I did ok as well."Roy smiled at that then a frown came on his face.

Then Roy said"Let's talk outside huh?"With that the three then left to go outside when they where outside Roy turned to the boys and said"I think that Edward should be the only one to go forward now."Edward frowned at that and said"What,why?""Think about it Edward,after this is the physical exam how are you going to tell them about Alphonse being in the armor?"With that Edward then paled and said"I haven't thought about that."

Then Alphonse turned to his brother and said"It's ok brother I don't mind not being in the military if it's only you that's joining I can always help you with your missions and stuff.""Yeah that right Al,hey Roy did you ask your friend about requesting me to be under him?""Yes, I in fact I did Edward and he just put in his request for you as well just this morning in fact and the fuhrer had agreed to it as well."


End file.
